1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator having a plurality of rotating doors to open/close a storage compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a household appliance configured to store food for a long period of time in a fresh state while including a storage compartment to store food therein, and a cool air supplying apparatus to supply cool air to the storage compartment. The storage compartment is provided with an open front portion to put in or taken out food, and the open front portion may be open/closed by a door.
A certain refrigerator is provided with a plurality of doors that are rotatably disposed at a left side and a right side of a body, respectively, and at this time, the doors are coupled to the body by a hinge module. However, by a manufacturing error or by an assembly error, a height difference between the plurality of doors may occur, or by the weight of the doors or by the weight of the food stored at the door, a height difference between the plurality of doors may occur. The height difference as such may degrade the exterior appearance of the refrigerator, and furthermore, may cause an operational malfunction of the door.
Thus, in the refrigerator, a height adjustment structure configured to adjust the height difference of the plurality of doors may be adopted. However, the conventional height adjustment structure of the doors may generally be a structure having to remove the doors from the body, or a structure having difficulty for a user to directly adjust at home.